The First Time
by BE-Mistress
Summary: Runaway plans only work when you don't come back. [RG, pre ffx, oneshot]


"I spy with my little eye, something that is --"

"Oh, _shhhuut_ up."

She frowns.

"…Darling."

"Shut it, Gippal."

He scoffs, resting his head against the rail as he closes his eyes. "You started it, Kid."

"I was trying to be civil."

"You don't know how to be civil."

"Says the guy who blew up his own eye."

"_Says-the-guy-who-blew-up-his-own-eye,_" he repeats in a high pitched tone. He bends his leg slightly, so one foot rests firmly against the deck. A droplet of water splashes onto the back of his arm, reminding him for the hundredth time that day that he doesn't like the ocean. "You're a pain in the ass, Kid."

"_If_ you had an ass."

"I have more ass than you."

She glances down at his rear, pausing before turning up with a small smirk. "Quality, not quantity, Gippal."

"And you have neither."

She raises her eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest as she leans back against the rail with him, feet spread out on the hardwood as she stares toward the bow of the ship. "Dirk seems to think otherwise."

"Dirk wants to get laid."

"And you?"

"Is that an offer?"

She shrugs, twitching her mouth to the side as she turns her attention to the clear, night sky. "I make it a rule not to sleep with nincompoops."

He sighs, sliding his head down as he drums the floorboards with his fingers in boredom. "That's fine. I make it rule not to sleep with brats."

"Good."

"Good."

He reaches for the bottle beside him, taking a mouthful before setting it down in one stiff movement. Sighing, leans his elbow on the rail behind them. "Wanna go to Kilika?"

"I'm out of gil." She glances at him briefly, noting his nonchalant expression and yet he has a worried tone to his voice. She forces a half-smile, dropping it immediately when the words leave her mouth. "It'll be alright, Gippal."

He scoffs, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back. "Who says I'm worried?"

"You're always worried."

"When?"

She's quiet then, resting her arms on her knees and leaning into them. She doesn't want to remember Tuesday.

"When?" he repeats, his voice hardening. "Now? 'Cause I ain't, Kid. I ain't."

"_I'm_ worried."

"That's 'cause you're a girl. Girls always worry. It's so stupid." He takes another sip. "You're so stupid."

She narrows her eyes. "Your face is stupid."

"Your head is stupid."

"You're too stupid to know you're stupid."

He sighs, swinging the empty bottle between his thumb and index finger. "This is stupid."

She nods, wrapping her arms around her body as another breeze rushes past them. She flinches as she thinks about her impending punishment. "Pops is gonna get the bamboo stick."

"Ma's gonna throw me out of the house."

She giggles softly. "What's wrong with that? You've always wanted to get out and be all grown up and stuff."

He gestures with his arm at their bleak surroundings before glancing down at her teasing face. "Doesn't seem like such a hot plan anymore." He nods toward her pocket. "Especially when your companion only brought enough gil for a smoothie and a gumball. _That she ate and drank herself._"

She shrugs, inching closer slightly. "You wouldn't let me eat the turkey sandwich."

He raises his head, staring forward. "'Cause I need strength – _power_ – if I'm gonna make it out on my own."

"And what about me? I need strength too."

He shakes his head dimly, running a hand through his hair. "I'd be enough strength for the both of us."

"…Yeah right. Look where that got us, One-Eye."

"Shut up, Cid's Kid." He concentrates on balancing the bottle on its top between them. "If I got that job… We woulda been rich y'know. _Rich_."

She's silent, pondering the thought. "I don't know… I kinda like how things are."

"You didn't say that Tuesday night."

"Well I'm saying it _now_." She purposely knocks the bottle over under his finger. It spins partially, pointing to Dirk standing on the opposite part of the deck when it stops.

Gippal takes the tip and turns it to face him instead. "Chicken," he mumbles. "I should've asked Buddy to come."

She stares at the empty glass bottle, waiting for the ship to rock back and forth and roll it across the floor and trip somebody. "Then why didn't you?"

He shrugs, as if that were the answer.

"Why didn't you?" she repeats, the question too good to let go. She smirks as she turns up to stare at him, her fingers lightly keeping the bottle in place. "Why did you take _me_?"

He swipes the bottle from underneath her hold, tossing it behind them and waiting to hear the splash of water when it sinks into the ocean. He receives a glare from her which he brushes off. "You're too young to drink."

"It was _empty_."

"You shouldn't be touching it." He gives her a disappointed look. "You'd be tempting yourself."

She grunts quietly as she folds her arms across her chest with a deep frown. "You still didn't answer me."

"Answer what?"

"Why did you take me?"

He scoffs, dusting his hands as he prepares to stand up. "You begged to come."

She grabs his wrist, yanking him back down as he lifts himself off the floor. Her retort is delayed a few seconds as she adjusts to feeling comfortable with the feel of his skin underneath her hand. "Y-You made it sound amazing. You _made_ me want to go."

"So?" He pulls himself into a sitting position once more, ignoring her hold on him. "It was still _you_ that begged like a whiny little brat."

She releases him forcefully, quickly getting to her feet and balling her fists. She takes three steps away from him and leans her body over the rail, staring intently at the dark ocean water. She hopes she can see the island any moment now. She can't stand being another second with him.

A half hour of silence later, her legs start to feel a bit weak. They'd been hiking most of the day, and she really needed this ride to rejuvenate. Carefully, she glances down beside her where Gippal is sitting and still flirting with the same girl who took her vacated seat twenty minutes ago. Rikku rolls her eyes, returning to staring at the ocean. It's a few minutes later when she feels Gippal's presence behind her.

"Wanna go to Kilika?"

She doesn't want to turn around and face him, but she can tell he's holding something out from the corner of her eye and she's curious. Reluctantly, she peeks and draws a short breath when she sees the two tickets in his hand. But she narrows her eyes as realization comes to her.

"So you gave her your number and she gave you the tickets?" Her voice is bitter and sharp.

He rests both of his arms on either side of her, hands gripping the rail and fingers tightly holding onto the small slips of paper. "Something like that."

"You're pathetic." She glances off to the side, his close proximity making her feel a bit edgy.

"It'll be really fun…" He bends his head down to lean closer to hers. "They say the food there is _unbelievable_. And the view from the dock is _mind-blowing_. With new water creatures you've never even seen before. Plus--" He grins mischievously. "I hear there's a great cove nearby, perfect for skinny di-"

She reaches back to grab the tickets out of his hand, but he moves to hold them above her head.

"So whaddya say?"

She frowns, palms growing sweaty as she watches the tickets dangle above her. Thoughts of the bamboo stick and Bikanel sands and gumballs and turkey sandwiches (_and a secluded cove_) flying through her mind. She frowns. "Why don't you ask _Buddy_?"

He pauses, giving her a complacent look. He smirks. "'Cause you're a better kisser."

She lets out a sigh of amusement, turning her back toward him. "You don't know that…" She stiffens when she feels his arm touch her waist.

"Well, I'm not gonna try and kiss Buddy to verify it."

She half smiles at his response.

"Here." He pries open her balled fist to stuff the tickets between her fingers. "It's up to you, Kid." And then he leaves in the direction of the cabin.

She stands there contemplating. Knowing that it'll be a rocky vacation if she goes, especially since neither of them have enough money to afford even a stick of gum. And yet… wondering if she'll regret it if she decides they go back home. Back to where there's more than just him and her and starry nights.

She sighs, turning around to scan the faces of the passengers aboard the ship. She marches steadily to the familiar redhead laughing with her friends by the bench. She returns the tickets, giving her an annoyed look. "You shouldn't flirt with another girl's man, y'know." And then she walks away without glancing back.

Maybe when they're older. Maybe when he's got more competence and she's got more ass and they've got more money. Maybe when he can honestly judge her kissing skills. Maybe then, they'll give this runaway thing another go.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


End file.
